Berlin Airlift
by AsWeAreNow
Summary: Berlin Airlift. At the center of it all, America's the hero. Warning for UsUk and light handling of subject matters.


**Apologies for senseless USUK. I don't have any excuses other than feeling like it.**

The Berlin Airlift was going totally awesome! And America knew he could make it happen, even if he was exhausted.

He wasn't going to crash. He would get their safely, drop off his supplies, and then he would do more.

He wasn't going to crash.

He wasn't going to crash.

He wasn't going to crash.

It was so damn foggy.

How did he get here?

(Linebreak.)

America staggered out. He didn't know how, but he'd made it, and now his legs felt weird. So did everything else. He hadn't slept in days, but of course he couldn't let the crew know that. And so he didn't.

Britain was there, obviously waiting for him. America smiled widely and walked up to him, shaking his shoulders.

Britain jumped. "Jesus, fuck!"

"It's just me," America yawned. He drew Britain closer, pulling him away from his plane. "Where's France?"

"I don't know. He's being a pervert somewhere else."

America sighed again and tried to hug him.

"Don't fucking touch me. You'll get us both thrown out."

"What? I'm just hugging my big brother," America said pointedly.

"Well, try not to look so damn homosexual when you do it." England looked around cautiously and then went back to repairing, speaking around a wench.

"You'll like me one day."

"Will the Air Force like you one day?"

"You're so mean."

England spun around. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

America sighed. Germany came around and gave him beer. America tried to pay attention to what he said. Germany was overflowing with gratitude, which felt oddly good. And still, America didn't quite catch any of it.

A child ran up to him. He was pretty sure children weren't supposed to be here, but, eh. "Sußigkeiten? (Sweets?)" The child asked hopefully.

He looked up to see more children trailing a bit far behind. He just smiled. "Nur natürlich (only natural)," he replied. He'd snuck candy for this, after all.

He emptied his pockets of candy bars and handed two to each kid. "Vielen Dank (Thank you very much)!" They cried.

America felt a bit lightheaded. He watched them walk away, smiling. Even so, he could only hope he was remembered. "Stay away from the runways!" He shouted, in English, because he was too tired to remember the German words for it.

He sat down next to England. This was how he rested these days, was just sitting next to England. England scoffed at him. "You need to sleep."

"Why would I do that when I could watch planes come in?" America yawned again.

"Because you're tired," England said. "And you fly planes. You can't possibly think them amazing." He didn't look at America; America supposed that maybe he was a bit too busy. "I know you're tired and everything, but you better not put just yourself down in history books. I'm doing stuff, too. So are a lot of other people."

"Yeah, you are. But they're my planes," America murmured. He walked off to go to sleep. God, he was tired. He turned around for just a second and shouted, "Everything I do is amazing!" And then he kept going.

(Linebreak.)

"_Hey, Sahv'yet, bro," America wrapped an arm over his shoulder. "We're best buds, right? You're going to back me up... right?" _

"_In a few months," Russia replied, shrugging his arm off. _

"_What? You promised, though!" _

"_In a few months, America," Russia hissed. "And won't you please be nice to Mongolia?" _

"_I'll be nice when you are!"_

"_Germany," Britain reminded the two of them._

_They agreed on three zones rather quickly— and yet—_

"_What about France?" _

"_Oh, he should have a zone, too!" Russia said._

"_Yeah—," Britain started to agree. _

_Russia continued, "But, it has to come out of your zones!" _

_Britain and America reluctantly agreed, although both of them were more than a little annoyed. They also agreed on Germany taking responsibility for his actions, but not too much responsibility. _

_United Nations. Poland. Britain and America even got Russia to agree to free elections for Eastern countries that were to be free of Nazi Germany one day, as long as they said that these countries ought to be friendly enough towards the Soviet Union in return. They agreed to a follow-up, too. Everything should've been great! _

_And it wasn't._

_They left, all feeling victorious but not victorious enough. Not nearly enough. _

_... _

"_Okay, so here's what I was thinking we should do. I think we should keep Germany healthy and safe so we don't have another Adolf Hitler," America said._

"_Hey, I helped come up with that—," Britain started._

"_Really? I was thinking that we should keep him completely submissive," Russia smiled on behalf of the USSR. "He's already attacked me twice. I don't want that to happen again, da?" _

"_But—," _

"_But what? And anyway, I want Germany's will broken." _

_America and Britain just glanced at each other. Britain shook his head. "Plus, a buffer zone would be nice." _

"_Oh, really? Who's making you think of buffer zones?" _

_Russia blinked. "It'd just be nice, of course!" _

"_Right," America frowned. "Look, Sovi, dude, I think we should at least try to agree on something—,"_

"_You have your sector, America, and I have mine," Russia sang. "I think we should be happy that we can do as we wish." _

_Russia left shortly after._

_France, America, and Britain sat down and toyed with the idea of West Germany. A new currency, too. It was crazy, of course, but wasn't it nice to dream that some commie asshole wasn't torturing a split apart nation?_

_..._

"_He better listen, that little commie fuck—," America hissed. Britain shot him a glare and France just shook his head and America quieted down. _

_Russia finally arrived. "No more Berlin!" He announced, almost triumphantly. And he left again, calling out, "If any of you try to get Berlin back, I'll kill you!" _

_France, America, and Britain just stared at each other. _

"_What do we do?" France asked. _

"_Well, we can't withdraw!" America said, in the same tone that indicated a motivational speech was well on the way. "After all, I obviously need to stay in Europe! What would all of you do without me— become communist?" And then he laughed that stupidly heroic laugh. Not very motivational at all. _

_..._

_Everything was blocked off. _

_The people of Berlin were starving, and that wasn't good. _

_And so America messed around with new ideas, thinking of ways to combat this. _

_Why was being a hero so difficult? _

_Russia— hmph, the Soviet Union— said he would kill him, but they didn't have any nuclear bombs, did they?_

_..._

"_Bri'ain! Dude!" America said. "You can totally calculate the food Berlin will need! You're so great at stuff like that!" _

"_Really?" Britain asked, a bit closer to flattered than usual. "Why do you think so?" He sat and started doing the calculations. _

"_You're super good at rationing, dude! Must be because of all the practice!" _

_Britain looked up at him, frowning rather severely, but America was already gone. _

(Linebreak.)

America woke up. He was still tired, but it was fine. He was fine. Actually, he didn't know if he'd slept, as he'd spent a long time thinking about how he'd gotten here.

He couldn't find Britain. He was probably sleeping. America just went back home.

(Linebreak.)

And soon he was back. America hadn't had much time to focus on anything other than flying the damn plane. There was so much fucking fog out that nobody, on the ground or in the air, could see jackshit.

Now, though, everything was all good. He was on the ground, safely.

"Watch where you're landing, dipshit!" Britain hissed from behind him, startling him.

"You scared me," America muttered. "And I can't watch anything. It's too foggy; it's a miracle I landed at all. But man am I glad to see you, even if every other person in a two mile radius is so much kinder to me."

"Why would I be nice to you?"

"Because we're allies, and I gave you a shit ton of money."

"Yeah, well, you gave a lot of nations—,"

"But I gave you a shit ton of money," America interrupted. "I was being nice."

Germany came by at that moment.

"Germany, dude," America slung an arm over his shoulder, an endearing thing that he tended to do as a symbol of Non-Commie-Camaraderie. "Aren't you glad to be away from the Soviet group for awhile?"

"Yes, of course," Germany said, rather politely. America watched his face for a reaction.

"Can't believe he was gonna starve you!" America smiled. "But never to fear! The hero is here!"

Germany just smiled and offered him beer.

America didn't take it, but he didn't reject, either. "So, you're totally gonna choose D.C., right? Democracy and Capitalism?"

"If I could choose entirely, I would," Germany said.

"Awesome! Those communist fucks know nothing of morals! They just want you as a buffer zone, yanno?"

"Uh-huh. Beer?"

"They want nothing more than more influence... and they're heartless. Truly a shame. Yes, thank you." America took the beer.

Germany wandered off quickly enough.

"You're not a very good liar."

"I'm not lying. I'm just listing bad things about The Soviet Union." America scoffed. "Russia and his little satellites."

"You really think Germany believes your shit?"

"Why wouldn't he believe me? I'm the hero."

They said nothing. Containment was going well enough. All he needed to do was keep Germany from going to the Wicked Babushka of the East (America didn't know what 'Babushka' meant, but it sounded evil). If he could keep Germany firmly in the grasp of D.C., he could theoretically be used as a shield against communism.

As long as his influence spread even more, D.C. would win a shining victory against this malevolent manifestation of communism. It was all up to him. He'd be the hero!

**A/N: Sorry for any glaring inaccuracies, or if it seems a bit rushed. I'll try to fix any historical inaccuracies as best as I can, although that might not say much. Formatting is going pretty tough on me, too. Either way, a review would be great. Regardless, have a good day and stay safe and hydrated.**

**Additionally, I had a hard time balancing out Russia and the Soviet Union. They're one and the same in this, with Russia just not bringing his clique everywhere and instead representing them. I hope it wasn't too utterly confusing.**


End file.
